spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Here Comes Aaron
Here Comes Aaron is the 4th season 1 episode of The Adventures of Travis and Tim!. It released on the 20th of October 2019, after two months in writing. Cast * Travis * Tim * Aaron * John Fandom * Tim's gay kid (mentioned) Script Tv voice: welcome back to another episode of caught jacking off! This episode, a boy named Dylan is caught jacking off in his classroom! (John Fandom can be heard screaming from outside) ' ' Travis: oh, I love this show! ' ' (John fandom bursts through the door) ' ' John: this is NOT Fandom-appropriate! (Grabs remote) watch this instead! (Changes channel to a family friendly show) ' ' Travis: THIS is awful, but not as awful as what you've done to my WALL!! Get out of my house! ' ' John: One more non-fandom appropriate activity and i bomb your house to the ground! (Bursts through wall to get outside) ' ' Tim: (walks into room) morning, travi- WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR WALL?! ' ' Travis: It'll be fine in the next scene, just watch. ' ' (Travis claps his hands twice and the scene changes to the wall being fixed) ' ' Travis: see? ' ' Tim: That was definitely something. ' ' Travis: I have no idea how I am able to do that. Honestly, it freaks me out. ' ' (Travis claps his hands twice again and a house falls from the sky, landing next to theirs.) ' ' Tim: hey, who's house is that? ' ' Aaron: (from outside): MY BONES!! ' ' Travis: we should greet our new neighbor. ' ' Tim: I hope they're not gay- ' ' (John Fandom runs up to Tim and punches him) ' ' Tim: OW! ' ' (Travis walks outside) ' ' Aaron: Thank Sandal you're here. You see, I'm in a bit of a stickier-than-dylan's-desk situation her- ' ' (Travis interrupts) ' ' Travis: You watch that show too?! ' ' Aaron: yes, but I don't see why that's important. Anyway, I was making some tea in my marvelous country of England and all of a sudden, I'm dropped into the middle of Martinez. ' ' Tim: Yeesh, that sucks. One question, though, are you gay? ' ' (John Fandom points his sniper rifle at Tim's head) ' ' Tim: I meant happy, JOHN! ' ' John: im watching you… ' ' Aaron: I'm not happy at all. ' ' Travis: Great! You'll fit right in. ' ' Tim: so I don't get to shoot anyone? ' ' Travis: not this time, Tim. Not this time. ' ' Aaron: hey, can i ask for a favor? ' ' Travis: sure, what is it? ' ' Aaron: can you help me tidy my place up? It's a total mess. ' ' Travis: sure, I'd be happy to help you! ' ' Aaron: Great! Uh, just a warning, it may take a while. ' ' Travis: eh, it's fine, we can just- (opens the door and sees how much of a mess Aaron's house is) oh my holy Jesus. ' ' Catholic Travis: (in the distance) our God is an awesome god! ' ' Aaron: while you do that, I'll go over to the hospital. (Limps offscreen) ' ' Travis: where's Tim? ' ' (Tim is being interrogated by John Fandom) ' ' Tim: You pull your pants right back up, Mr. Fando- ' ' (Cuts back to Travis, who is visibly shocked.) ' ' Travis: I knew that there was something off about Mr. Fandom. ' ' (Tim crawls into the frame covered in blood and some white sticky stuff, possibly blue) ' ' Tim: It's glue and jelly, I swear. ' ' John: it better be. ' ' Travis:S-sure Tim. ' ' John: i am THIS close to fucking your shit up. ' ' (Aaron walks out of his house) ' ' Travis: werent you just in the hospital? ' ' Tim: just go with it, lock is a lazy piece of shit. ' ' Aaron: Finished cleanin- wait is that cum? ' ' John Fandom: Back to the hospital you go. ' ' Aaron: Bring it on bi- ' ' (Cut to a shot of an ambulance going past, Aaron is screaming) ' ' Tim: so what was this episode about again? ' ' Travis: Meeting Aaron. ' ' Tim: who's Aaron? ' ' Travis: Who knows? ' ' (Aaron walks out of his house again) ' ' (John Fandom rips the frame in half) ' ' John: This episode is a mess, deleted! ' ' Tim (from outside of the frame) : No, please! I have kids! ' ' John: One of them is gay. ' ' Tim: So am I- I mean I have one kid! John: That's enough. Category:Episode Transcripts